Talk:Saarebas
False Info? "The treatment that the Qunari give their mages is much harsher than that of the rest of Thedas. Qunari mages actually have their tongues cut out and mouths seemingly stitched, in addition to being kept on a leash." - Is this actually true? I swear that I recall at one point in Origins where Sten would speak with great disdain about how Ferelden treats it's own mages. Basically to the effect that the Qunari don't treat their mages in the same way that humans treat their mages in the Cirlce of Mages (keeping them imprisoned, hunting them, etc..). If this statement is true, it would be the exact opposite of what he said in Origins. I have a strong feeling that this (like the new Qunari design) is perhaps just another Qunari retcon. Can anybody confirm or deny this though? -- (talk) 06:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :From the qunari page, specifically on society: :"They have their own mages. The saarebas (from the word bas or thing/object) are considered defective tools-- but the qunari don't waste those, either. The qunari mages are literally kept on leashes, held by an arvaarad (their "handler"). 13 Should they ever be seen to perform forbidden magic, their tongues get cut out to prevent a mage who has been possessed by a demon from communicating and possibly corrupting someone else." :The only thing I think is wrong is that their mouths are sewn shut, other than that yes, their tongues are cut out and they are held on a leash. PARAGADE74 (talk) 13:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I think Sten meant the humans are TOO soft on mages ::The info is not false, if you get the right dialogue choices with Sten he will state that their tongues are cut out and that they are kept in pens. In a banter he has with Wynne he proclaims that he would like to see the rest of Thedas to have "proper, civilized attitudes towards mages", the way the qunari handle their mages. On the part about their mouths being sewn, when I wrote that I actually observed the concept art (its in the gallery if you want to see it) depicted their mouths actually stitched, hence the "seemingly" part. If you wish to change it though, I see no reason not to (alternatively, I don't really see a reason to remove it). Balitant (talk) 03:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age II Update? You meet a Saarebas in one of the quests of the game. But after this strange ritual sort-of-thing he seems perfectly able to talk - which somehow contradicts the statement about their tongues being cut out. I doubt they regrew his tongue, after all magic is a curse (due to that lack of control). Anyone some info or explanation on/for that? (talk) 11:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I have heard it said that their tongues are removed if they practice forbidden magic from some other players. If this does hold true then it is not an issue, because that particular qunari was a follower of the Qun despite how brutally he was treated. To be honest though, I have my doubts to this theory. The fact that we can see the stitched mouth of that particular Saarebas you mention gives me the idea that bioware thought of a new image for qunari mages. Balitant (talk) 12:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well Ketojan (or whatever his name was) probably didn't have his tongue cut out to begin with. He was probably just speaking in grunts because that is how he had spoken to his leaders before. I could see the Qunari preventing their mages from speaking normally due to the fact that they might "influence others like demons" or something to that affect.--SPRHLYWD21 (talk) 15:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning up Some time ago I added a Cleanup template to voice my concerns that too much speculation was added to this article, and I hoped someone would take int interest. Two weeks later and this has not changed, can't say I'm surprised but oh well. For the record, the information that I have issue with can be gleamed in this unregistered users history http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/202.156.13.227 on the Saarebas article. The codex entry for the Saarebas states none of what this user put into this article, making me believe he made it up. As of now I am removing it. Balitant (talk) 07:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Female Saarebas Female Saarebas They must exist as there are male and female mages in every other magic capable race. my question is this what would female Saarebas do, as it seems the main purpose of saarebas is to fight and yet in qunari society women do not fight. So what then would female Saarebas do would they be as strictly monitored as their male counterparts and if so then by whom? I've been wondering about this for awhile any other input or hypothesis on the possible roles of female Saarebas would be welcome. I wondered that too. Women Qunari can't join the army, and that's all Saarebas seem to do. Maybe this is a hole in the DA story, or maybe female mages are preforme some other job in the Qun that we just aren't aware of yet. MarcoDelMarco (talk) 18:02, October 5, 2011 (UTC) What about Tallis? She's female and she was trained to be Ben-Hassrath... granted, they're only called 'defenders of Qunari faith and unity' but I'm pretty sure the job involves fighting. Maybe they have a separate order for female mages that isn't exactly part of the army and uh... defends magical things?... Mizuumi (talk) 14:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Tallis isn't a soldier; her prerogative is doing anything to defend and enforce the Qunari faith, which sometimes involves fighting. The means to an end. On the other hand, Qunari who are designated as soldiers have only the purpose to fight. I remember Gaider or Kirby (One of them, it wasn't too long ago) saying something that Saarebas aren't considered 'people' anymore. They're tools—broken and unfortunate, but their 'purpose' is whatever the Arvaraad tells them to do. Gender distinction has no bearing on a saarebas and their already bottom-level status.--Kuzzzzco (talk) 18:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Apostates? I get that one might think that this page would warant an apostate category tag, but I am somewhat skeptical. The only time e have seen ( to my knowledge) a Saarebas interacting with the chantry is Petrice and Ketojan. And while her words are somewhat in doubt, she states that the Saarebas would likely be returned to the Qunari rather than be claimed by the chantry. Balitant (talk) 19:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :All mages who are not in the Circle are apostates by definition. This is the official Chantry position. So, yes, it warrants the tag. Asherinka (talk) 19:44, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I know. I am not arguing against the tag, I am just stating my skepticism. Balitant (talk) 19:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Strategy I've found that dealing with the Qunari is difficult in it's own right; but these Saarebas make it pure agony. However, there is hope; they appear to be susceptible to tar bombs, preventing them from teleporting away from your fighters; and if your mage can cast paralyze, he can prevent the deadly energy ball, as can a pummel strike, or nearly anything which can cause a stun; do your damage fast, they shake off the stun faster than non-Qunari fighters. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 09:43, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The Inquisitor Would a Qunari mage Inquisitor be a Saarebas, or does being a Vashoth mean the title doesn't apply? If it counts, I think it'd make sense to put that under the involvement in DA:I. (talk) 01:52, September 21, 2017 (UTC) :Saarebas are mages within the Qun, as well as a word for a mage,so technically any mage is a saarebas,but in such a meaning as a magw under the Qun,Inky is not because they are not followers of the Qun, either former nor current. henioo (da talk page) 06:30, September 21, 2017 (UTC)